Truth or Dare
by FallenAnimeAngel
Summary: When Lucy hosts a Christmas sleepover, what happens? And will things be revealed? Sacred Secrets shattered? Find out by joining this Fairy Tail gang in a sleepover and a game of Truth or Dare.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! No! Nada! No way!**

**Fallen is hyper because: It's December and most of my friend's and family's birthdays are around this time, including mine! Yay! So, cake and ice cream are almost daily in December!**

**More notes: It's Christmas time sooo, this story takes place around Christmas! So Merry Christmas! And expect new stories! One will be a Christmas special one shot, one will be a series that I'm super serious about, and one will be the rewrite to Glass Melody. Wait…I forget…did I tell you I was rewriting it? All well, I'll tell you now just in case. I'M REWRITTING GLASS MELODY! I thought it was weird so REWRITE! Also I'm on Winter break so I can update more often! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the story, minna!**

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Over here, Mira!" I waved to the take-over mage.

"Yes, Lucy? What can I get for you?" She asked.

I leaned over the counter and beckoned her over. She leaned close and I cupped my hands over my mouth, whispering soft enough that not even a Dragonslayer can hear. "I'm having a sleepover at my house tonight. Can you come?"

Mira squealed and replied, "Yes! How can I pass up a sleepover!? What time, I'll defiantly be there!"

"It's at 8, when we all leave the guild." I said.

"Eeeek! I can't wait! Who else is coming!" She whisper/screamed.

"I'm going to invite Levy, Erza, and Juvia for sure! But, I think Cana and Wendy are on missions, so I can't invite them. It's going to be like a Christmas sleepover party!" I said.

"Ok! Well, hurry up and go ask the others! We'll start planning right away!" She shooed me off.

I waved behind me towards her and made my way to Levy.

"Psst, Levy…" I whispered. She looked up and I made a motion with my hands for her to follow me. I did the same with Erza, who was splitting Natsu and Gray up and Juvia, who was hiding behind a pillar and silently cheering Gray on. Unfortunately my requests to be followed didn't go unnoticed by the two bickering boys and they secretly (or so they thought) followed us to the storage room where Mira was waiting.

"So, Lucy, what is this about?" Erza asked.

"Ya Love Rival, you took me away from my Gray-sama!" Juvia whined.

"Well, let me talk and you'll find out." I started.

"Alright, well tell us, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"Ok, well, you all are invited to a Christmas sleepover tonight at my house!" I finally let out.

Mira squealed yet again while the other three clasped their hands together with sparkling eyes.

"Really, Lu-chan?! That's great! I'll be there!" Levy practically yelled.

"Right! I will be at this Christmas sleepover and I shall bring cake!" Erza shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"J-Juvia has never been invited to a sleepover before, much less a Christmas party! Of course Juvia will go!" Juvia yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Of course there is one more question we need to vote on…" Mira said with an evil smirk that could only mean that she was planning something.

"And what might that be, Mira?" I asked, truly clueless.

"Should we invite the boys?" She stated wickedly.

"Do we have to vote on that?!" I whined.

"Yes! Because without boys, it's no fun!" Mira exclaimed loudly.

"Well then, we'll vote and if we do invite them, we have to choose quickly." I sighed, not wanting to get into an argument about boys of all things.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were listening intensely outside of the storeroom door, wanting to hear if they will be invited or not. Not like they want to go and hang out with the girls, they just wanted the food, ya food.

Back inside the storeroom the vote was taking place and things were about to go down.

"Alright, all in favor of the boys being invited raise your hand." I said formally and pretended to bring down one of those judge mallets.

Erza, Juvia, and Mira all raised their hands in a stiff like manner while Levy and I sweat dropped.

"Well I guess it's already decided then. We will invite some boys, but they can't sleep over. They can only come to the party." I said and crossed my arms.

"So Captain Lucy, how many should we invite!" Mira saluted.

"I say we all name one person and those will be the people that are invited. I will give invitations to those we choose!" I proposed.

Everyone agreed and Mira took center stage. "Alright! Erza, who do you choose! Will it be a friend? A lover? Or perhaps it will be family? Pick now or forever hold your peace!"

Erza thought for a moment before saying, "Jellel."

"Okay! It's a lover!" Mira announced.

Erza blushed and said timidly, "H-he's not my lover…"

"Okay whatever you say! Anyways, Juvia, who do you choose? A lo-"

"Gray-sama!"

"Lover then! Levy, who do you choose? A friend, lover, or family!?"

"Ummm, Gajeel."

"Okay Lucy, your turn! You know the drill!" Mira did funny hand motions signaling to Lucy.

"Well, umm, can you go first Mira? I don't know yet."

"Of course! Let's see, I pick…Laxus!" She announced.

"Oh dear god." I started. " Well, I guess I will pick…" Natsu listened in intensely, really wanting to go to the party. "Natsu." He silently threw his hands up and did a victory dance.

I knew they were there the entire time so I walked over to the door while the girls looked at me curiously and opened the door. Gray and Natsu fell forward and I put my hands on my hips and a scary look on my face.

"I assume you heard all that boys?" I asked menacingly. They nodded their head vigorously. "Good, then you both can go tell the others that if they don't come I'll personally stuff all of you on a train for 72 hours, instead of having to waste my paper." I smiled down on them. "Got it?"

They both nodded and high-tailed it out of there to tell the other boys.

I turned towards the girls again and said sweetly, "Alright, so everyone meet at the guild doors at 8 and bring your overnight stuff 'cause this is going to be fun! Eeek! I can't wait! A sleepover on Christmas eve, how fun!" I then walked out of the storeroom towards the stool that awaited me at the bar.

This was going to be one fun night.


End file.
